Doctor
thumb Postać Doktora była początkowo okryta tajemnicą. Widzowie pierwszych odcinków pierwszego sezonu z 1963 roku, wiedzieli o nim tylko, że jest ekscentrycznym kosmicznym podróżnikiem o niesamowitej inteligencji, który walczy z niesprawiedliwością i wędruje przez czas i przestrzeń starym, nie zawsze niezawodnym statkiem kosmicznym zwanym TARDIS. Dzięki osiągnięciom naukowym rasy Doktora TARDIS wewnątrz jest o wiele większa niż na zewnątrz, niegdyś potrafiła też dostosować swój wygląd do otoczenia i czasów, w jakich wylądowała. Z powodu bliżej nieznanej usterki systemu maskującego stale imituje angielską policyjną budkę telefoniczną z lat pięćdziesiątych XX w. Doktor jest ostatnim przedstawicielem rasy Władców Czasu z planety Gallifrey. Oprócz TARDIS Doktor dysponuje innymi fantastycznymi przyrządami m.in. papierem parapsychicznym – 'wizytówką', która oszukuje patrzącego pokazując mu to, co Doktor ma na myśli oraz śrubokręt dźwiękowy o wielu, często zaskakujących, zastosowaniach. Jako Władca Czasu Doktor po śmierci regeneruje się w nowym ciele, dzięki czemu do tej pory grało go jedenastu aktorów. Poszczególne wcielenia Doktora różnią się nie tylko wyglądem, ale również osobowością, co pozwala producentom na wygodną zmianę aktora grającego główną rolę. W ten sposób, mimo że aktorzy grają wciąż tę samą postać, nie muszą wzorować się na swoich poprzednikach i sami od początku kształtują wizerunek Doktora, co jest jedynym takim przypadkiem w historii telewizji. thumb Aktorzy grający Doktora: 1. William Hartnell (23 października 1963 – 29 października 1966) 2. Patrick Troughton (5 listopada 1966 – 21 czerwca 1969) 3. Jon Pertwee (3 stycznia 1970 – 8 czerwca 1974) 4. Tom Baker (28 grudnia 1974 – 21 marca 1981) 5. Peter Davison (21 marca 1981 – 16 marca 1984) 6. Colin Baker (16 marca 1984 – 6 grudnia 1986) 7. Sylvester McCoy (7 września 1987 – 6 grudnia 1989 w serialu i 27 maja 1996 w filmie telewizyjnym) 8. Paul McGann (27 maja 1996, w filmie telewizyjnym). 9. Christopher Eccleston (26 marca 2005 – 18 czerwca 2005) 10. David Tennant (18 czerwca 2005 – 1 stycznia 2010) 11. Matt Smith (od 1 stycznia 2010) W latach 1965-1966 wyprodukowano dwa filmy kinowe Dr. Who and the Daleks i Daleks' Invasion Earth: 2150 A.D., które na przełomie lat 70. i 80 pokazała Telewizja Polska. Filmy kinowe nawiązywały do wątków serialu Doktor Who, a główną postać zagrał Peter Cushing. Fabuła jednak w wielu punktach różniła się od telewizyjnej serii, gdyż Doktor (naukowiec noszący nazwisko Who') nie był Władcą Czasu, a człowiekiem, ekscentrycznym wynalazcą, który zbudował swoją TARDIS (w rzeczywistości Pierwszy Doktor "pożyczył" swoją TARDIS, bądź to Ona "ukradła" jego – odc. "The Doctor's Wife"). Z tych powodów, kreacja Cushinga nie jest uznawana za kanoniczne wcielenie Doktora. Richard Hurndall musiał zagrać Pierwszego Doktora w odcinku The Five Doctors (Pięciu Doktorów) emitowanego od 23 do 25 listopada 1983, ponieważ William Hartnell wtedy już nie żył. Niektóre jednak sceny zostały wycięte z lat pierwszego doktora. thumb Podsumując, Doktora w innych filmach, kontynuacjach lub parodiach grali: Peter Cushing Trevor Martin Mark Gatiss Rowan Atkinson Richard E. Grant Jim Broadbent Hugh Grant Joanna Lumley Nicholas Briggs Geoffrey Bayldon David Warner David Collings Ian Brooker Arabella Weir Jon Culshaw Doktor przechodził dotychczas całkowity proces regeneracji dziesięć razy – przeważnie ginął na końcu jakiegoś ważnego wydarzenia, a każda jego śmierć była fantastyczną przemianą starego wcielenia w nowe. Dziesiątemu Doktorowi (Davidowi Tennantowi) uało się jednak uniknąć dodatkowej przemiany. Po trafieniu laserem przez daleka, użył części energii regeneracyjnej do uleczenia samego siebie, a resztę przelał do swojej odciętej dłoni, pozostając tym samym wcieleniem. (odcinki "The Stolen Earth", "Journey's End"). Każdy Doktor ma swoje własne umiejętności, upodobania, powiedzonka i odmienną od poprzedników osobowość, co wywołuje bardzo różne odczucia wśród widzów. Przez całą historię programu czołowym tematem dyskusji o Doktorze była kwestia jego inkarnacji, powodowały one mnóstwo komplikacji, a twórcom nie udało się uniknąć sprzeczności. Próbowano dowieść, że w The Brain of Morbius (1976) pierwszy Doktor nie mógł być pierwszym wcieleniem Doktora z powodu pojawiających się tam wizerunków poprzednich wcieleń (pomimo że miały być one wizerunkami innego Władcy Czasu – Morbiusa); w okresie siódmego Doktora producentom zarzucano, że Doktor był więcej, niż tylko Władcą Czasu, natomiast w 1996 roku, w filmie telewizyjnym Doktor stwierdził, że jest pół-człowiekiem od strony matki. W An Unearthly Child okazało się, że pierwszy Doktor ma wnuczkę, Susan Foreman, a w Fear Her (2006) zdradził Rose, że 'był kiedyś ojcem'. Seria z 2005 roku ujawniła, że dziewiąty Doktor został ostatnim ocalałym Władcą Czasu i że jego rodzima planeta została zniszczona: w odcinku Dalek Rose zapytała Doktora, czy to możliwe by istnieli jeszcze jacyś Władcy Czasu, a on odpowiedział z pełnym przekonaniem, że nie: 'Inaczej bym to czuł'. Zapytany w Smith and Jones, czy miał brata, zaprzeczył krótko: 'Nie, jestem zupełnie sam'. Kiedy w odcinku Gridlock padają ostatnie słowa Twarzy z Boe: 'You are not alone', poznajemy zalążek tajemnicy, będącej motywem przewodnim całej 3 serii. thumb Podsumując, Doktora w innych filmach, kontynuacjach lub parodiach grali: